Casino
by Big Twins K.M.S
Summary: Saat dimana Eunhyuk bercinta dengan seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Saat tusukan tersebut menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Eunhyuk namun orang tersebut meninggalkannya begitu saja. HaeHyuk Fic/Drabble/NC/RnR/DLDR/H present


**|| Casino ||**

**Cast:**

**- Lee Donghae**

**- Lee HyukJae**

**Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), NC, Alur sembarangan, Bahasa sulit dimengerti, tak sesuai EYD.**

**Disclaimer: Cast milik diri mereka masing - masing, tapi FF ini asli punya saya.**

**Happy Reading**

Donghae terus berjalan, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk diatas meja membelakanginya, posisi sexy itu sungguh menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya. Namja tampan itu terus berjalan, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati yeoja tersebut. Mungkin sang yeoja masih tak sadar, ia tetap sibuk memperhatikan semua orang yang bermain diatas meja judi hingga tangan Donghae menepuknya, membuatnya tersentak lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Didetik selanjutnya pandangan mereka bertemu, Donghae memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan menyelami mata sang yeoja, mencoba untuk menghipnotis yeoja tersebut lalu membawanya untuk menikmati permainannya.

Tanpa ragu Donghae menarik sang yeoja untuk memasuki lantai dansa, yeoja tersebut menurut, ia bangkit dari meja lalu mengikuti Donghae yang ada didepannya. Tepat saat mereka berada ditengah - tengah lantai dansa Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap yeoja tersebut.

Ditariknya tubuh ramping yeoja itu, membuat tubuh mereka langsung berhimpitan, deru nafas mereka pun saling sahut bersahutan.

"Siapa namamu cantik?" Tanya Donghae seduktif sembari mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dipinggang ramping sang yeoja.

"Eunhyuk. Panggil aku Hyukkie." Jawab yeoja yang bernama Hyukkie itu tak kalah seduktif, selanjutnya Eunhyuk langsung melepas lingkaran tangan Donghae dipinggangnya. Ia berjalan mundur dengan sexy, salah satu matanya mengedip sexy disertai dengan gigitan dibibir bawahnya. Oh hal tersebut mampu membuat Donghae melangkah dengan perlahan mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Come on baby, kita bersenang - senang." Ucap Donghae yang berusaha meraih tubuh Eunhyuk yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya.

Tanpa diduga, saat jarak Donghae semakin dekat dengan target, Eunhyuk langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menggoyangkan pinggulnya sexy. Donghae hanya bisa menatapnya datar walaupun dalam dirinya sudah meronta - ronta, meminta untuk dipuaskan dengan yeoja dihadapannya ini.

Dengan cepat diraihnya pinggang Eunhyuk, membuat tubuh mereka kembali berhimpitan, tapi kali ini ditemani dengan goyangan sensual dari Donghae maupun Eunhyuk. Mereka mengikuti irama musik disko yang mengiringi mereka. Eunhyuk mulai mengulurkan salah satu tangannya kebelakang, tepat disamping pipi kanan Donghae.

Tangan Donghae pun perlahan semakin merosot, mulai dari pinggang Eunhyuk, turun ke pinggul Eunhyuk. Dan akhirnya berhenti pada selangkangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae saat ia merasa bahwa permainan Donghae terlampau cepat. Ia menatap mata teduh itu lama, masih dengan pinggulnya yang bergoyang dan tangan Donghae yang tak segan - segan meremas butt-nya.

"Kau akan tahu apa artinya menari disini sayang." Kalimat kotor itu meluncur mulus dari bibir Eunhyuk, ia mengucapkannya dengan gaya yang masih sama, seduktif. Ditariknya tengkuk Donghae, membuat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Ia tak ingin menciumnya, Eunhyuk ingin bermain - main sebentar. Ia hanya menatap mata Donghae dalam, membuat Donghae sungguh tersiksa dengan perlakuan Eunhyuk.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang empu, dengan seenaknya Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk, dilumatnya kasar bibir tebal itu, mengemut bawah bibir Eunhyuk lalu menggigitnya perlahan. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Ah dia juga tak mau kalah, ia balas melumat bibir Donghae kasar walaupun tak selihai sang namja, namun ia juga tak bisa dikatakan pasif.

Tanpa sadar tangan Eunhyuk sudah mengalung erat dileher Donghae, berusaha memperdalam ciuman panas diatas lantai dansa tersebut. Sesekali Eunhyuk meremas surai coklat Donghae, saat namja itu dengan nakalnya meremas butt Eunhyuk kasar.

"Oooouuuhhhh.. Ssshhh.. Shit." Umpat Eunhyuk disela - sela ciumannya saat ia merasa sudah begitu bergairah, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Miss V-nya sudah basah hanya karena remasan serta ciuman panas ini.

Merasa bosan, akhirnya Donghae menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk sedikit keras, membuat Eunhyuk berteriak tertahan. Dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu lidah Donghae langsung melesak memasuki rongga hangat Eunhyuk, daging kenyal itu bermain - main didalam rongga Eunhyuk, menyapu langit - langit rongga mulutnya, membuat Eunhyuk menggelinjang geli.

Akhirnya lidah mereka berperang, saling melilit, menyebabkan saliva yang sudah merembes keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Dan tanpa mau menyia - nyiakannya Donghae langsung beranjak dari bibir Eunhyuk menuju dagu gadis tersebut, menciumnya sekilas kemudian kembali turun menuju leher jenjang Eunhyuk.

Disitulah Donghae membuat beberapa jejak yang mungkin tak akan hilang dalam hitungan hari, mencium, menyedot, lalu menggigitnya, itulah yang Donghae lakukan sehingga Eunhyuk harus menggigit bibir bawahnya keras agar tak mengeluarkan desahan sexy-nya.

Tangan Donghae pun tak tinggal diam, tangan nakal itu juga ikut ambil andil, kembali diremasnya butt Eunhyuk yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Aaaahhhh.. Emmmhhhhh.." Eunhyuk sudah tak bisa menahannya, akhirnya desahan yang sedari tadi ia tahan hancur sudah. Eunhyuk sudah tak bisa menahan, biarlah ia mendesah sesukanya, lagipula musik disko jauh lebih nyaring dari desahannya sendiri.

Donghae kembali berdiri tegak, dan kembali menyambar bibir tebal itu untuk kembali diajak berperang, ia mendorong kepala Eunhyuk kedalam, menyebabkan ciuman mereka yang semakin intens. Pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis pada masing - masing paru - paru tak menyurutkan keintensan ciuman mereka.

Tangan Donghae mulai merayap menuju paha dalam Eunhyuk, menyingkap sedikit rok mini yang Eunhyuk kenakan lalu dengan gerakan cepat, dimasukkannya tangannya kedalam celana dalam Eunhyuk yang sudah basah. Dielusnya bibir Miss V Eunhyuk dengan perlahan, membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau ikut memasukkan tangannya kedalam, menekan tangan Donghae agar lebih dalam menyapu Miss V-nya.

"Aaahhhh.. Ooouuuhhh.. Yessshhh.." Desah Eunhyuk yang sudah terbebas dari ciuman mengerikan Donghae. Tangannya yang masih berada didalam celana dalamnya sendiri pun langsung keluar saat merasa bahwa Donghae sudah tahu apa yang dia inginkan.

Kini Eunhyuk bisa merasakan jari - jari Donghae yang sedang mempermainkan klitorisnya, ditariknya tonjolan kecil itu lalu kembali mengelusnya dengan gerakan keatas dan kebawah.

"Nngghhhhh.. Sssshhhhhh.. Morrreeeee babyy.." Racau Eunhyuk frustasi saat Donghae terus saja mengerjainya.

Donghae menyeringai, tangan lainnya yang terbebas dimanfaatkannya untuk meremas dua gundukan kembar Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi belum mendapatkan jatahnya.

Hal ini membuat kepala Eunhyuk pening bukan kepalang, dua kenikmatan tiada tara kini ia dapatkan. "Aaahhh.. Eemmmhhhhh.. Ssshhhh.. Oooohhhh.."

Merasa sudah cukup dengan foreplay-nya, akhirnya Donghae langsung melesakkan satu jarinya pada hole Eunhyuk. "Aaaaa.." Pekik Eunhyuk tanpa sadar, dan langsung diredam Donghae menggunakan bibirnya.

Selama beberapa detik jari Donghae hanya terdiam disana, mencoba memberikan waktu buat Eunhyuk beradaptasi. "More baby.. Kenapa hanya sampai situ?" Tanya Eunhyuk disela - sela deru nafasnya yang cepat.

Donghae tersenyum, dan tanpa aba - aba ia kembali memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubang Eunhyuk. "Aaaahh.." Kali ini Eunhyuk tak lagi berteriak keasakitan, melainkan kenikmatan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha mencapai kenikmatan duniawi yang ia rasakan.

Dan untuk ketiga kalinya Donghae kembali memasukkan ketiga jarinya kedalam hole Eunhyuk. Kenikmatan yang begitu memabukkan kini menghampiri Eunhyuk, bahkan ia tak yakin apa ia masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya sekarang. Bercinta dengan posisi berdiri? Oh siapa yang tahan?

Merasa pertahanannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai rapuh, akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh Donghae, membuat tusukan itu semakin tertumbuk dalam. "Assshhhhh.. Gerakan sayang." Ucap Eunhyuk yang mulai menarik pinggulnya maju dan mundur secara perlahan.

"Kau yang meminta. Jangan memintaku berhenti." Balas Donghae sembari mengemut leher jenjang Eunhyuk yang terpampang jelas disampingnya.

Dengan perlahan Donghae mulai menggerakkan jarinya, memundurkannya secara perlahan, lalu menumbuknya secara kasar.

"Aaahhhh.. Eemmmhhhh.."

Lambat laun gerakan itu semakin kasar, semakin cepat dan semakin membuat kaki Eunhyuk lemas. Lengan Donghae tetap melingkar dipinggang ramping Eunhyuk, berjaga - jaga jika saja Eunhyuk bakal ambruk karena ulahnya. Bibir Donghae pun masih setia membuat jejak dileher putih Eunhyuk. Dan tangan Eunhyuk mulai berani meraba sesuatu diantara selangkangan Donghae yang mulai mengeras. Dielus batang berurat tersebut dengan perlahan. Membuat darah Donghae berdersir hebat.

Namun kesenangan itu berakhir begitu cepat saat Donghae menarik ketiga jarinya tersebut dengan cepat. Padahal Eunhyuk belum sama sekali mengalami orgasme. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dalam, kemudian mengecup bibir Eunhyuk kilas.

"Thanks baby." Ucapnya yang kemudian melangkah berlalu dari hadapan Eunhyuk yang masih memasang tampang cengo-nya.

Donghae terus berjalan tanpa melihat kebelakang. "Good Job baby." Gumamnya disela - sela langkah namja tampan ini.

**END**

A/N

OMG! Apaan itu? Ckck -,- gue buatnya bener - bener mendadak, begitu nonton fancam SS5 - Club No.1, langsung deh colok headset, dengerin tuh lagu, gak lama ff gaje ini jadi -,- Jujur nih ff bener gak banget sebenarnya. Gak hot udah gitu gak jelas. Haha ! Tapi gakpapa gue tetap update walopun nih ff amburadul. Udah gitu gak pake edit2an. Jadi kalo ada typo-nya mian.

**Mind to review?**


End file.
